The Power Of The Fire Dragon
by Lord of Wrath
Summary: When Igneel isn't sealed in Natsu like the others, Natsu starts to become more dragonic and animalistic with each battle that pushes him past his limits. Will he loose him self to his inner beast or will a Scarlet mage bring him back Originally King Of The Under Dog
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any thing but the story

It was the third day of the grand magic games. Every one had just awoken with eagerness to see what guild would come out on top.

 **Sabertooth with 20 points**

 **Raven Tail with 18 points**

 **Lamia Scale 16 points**

 **Blue Pegasus 14 points**

 **Mermaid Heel 3 points**

 **Quatro Cerberus 2 points**

 **Fairy Tail B 1 point**

 **Fairy Tail A 0 point**

When every one was seated the names of the fighters were called up

'' Natsu of Fairy Tail A.''

'' All right I'm all fired up! '' Roared the pink haired dragon slayer, he jumped off the ledge he was standing on and landed on the floor.  
'' Millianna of Mermaid Heel.''

" I'm going now wish me luck girls!''

'' Jura of Lamia scale.''

'' You better win if you don't wanna spin Jura! '' yelled the guild master of Lamia scale

'' Hibiki of Blue Pegasus''

'' I'll be sure to win for all my fans.'' said Hibiki making the fan girls sigh in happiness

" Cana of Fairy Tail B. ''

'' My hic turn already.'' replied a very drunk card mage

'' Obra of Raven Tail.''

'' Orga of Sabertooth.''

'' Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus.''

" Will the mages of whom I've called step into the arena please kabo.''

Once the contestants gathered to the arena floor the GMG mascot explained the rules of the event.

'' First each of you will draw lots that'll determine what challenge you'll face today, the one who draws number 1 will complete a special challenge whilst 2-8 will have the same challenge. Now draw lots. ''

'' Number 1.'' said Natsu, ' _I wonder what I'll have to do.'_ Not knowing that every one else was thinking the same thing.

'' Number 3.'' said Jura

'' Number hic 5.'' said Cana

'' Number 8.'' said Orga

'' Number 4.'' replied Millianna

'' Number 2.'' said Obra (AN I know he doesn't talk but who cares)

'' Number 6.'' said Hibiki

'' I'm number 7.'' said Nobarly

'' Alright Natsu dragneel will you step into this portal.''

Natsu stepped into the portal and was transported into a forest a familiar forest.

'' For this challenge you must fight a monster new to the land of Fiore that's has just recently began to pop up.''

'' A new opponent that that might just give me a challenge.'' '' OH HELL YEAH I'M GETTING FIRED UP.''

'' I wouldn't get too excited now Mr. Dragneel.'' replied the pumpkin headed man

'' Huh how come?'' asked Natsu who had now just calmed down

'' This monster is rumored to have so much power it can rival that of a wizard saint.''

The crowd grew silent as that information sunk in. Once again the people put down the fairies believing that the 'garbage guild' was fated to lose like always. The mages of said guild hadn't given the audience any form of reaction, instead they were filled with worry, none more so than Erza Scarlet, who couldn't understand the feelings deep with in her heart. She noticed it at first after the Tower of Heaven but gave it no attention, simply thinking that it was a mere after effect. She felt it once more after seeing no trace of him after the fight with Oración Seis yet it vanished after he along with Jellal emerged from the rubble.

'' Now lets get this show on the rode kabo!''yelled the mascot '' Mr Dragneel step into the portal.''

As the dragon slayer stepped into the portal he was showered in a bright light and found him self in dungen like room. (the room where Kirito fought Gleam Eyes in SAO) The room was suddenly lit up with torches that burned with golden flames. In the middle stood the monster. However it deserved the tittle of demon rather than monster. It stood 10 ft tall covered in blood red scaled adorned with emerald green jewels lodged all over its body, it had red bone like wings, clawed hands and feet, finally its head resembled a dragon like helmet with teeth.(It looks like Issei's Juggernaut Drive from High School DxD) The beast looked toward Natsu and gave a fierce roar,it jumped into the air and dive bombed.

Natsu flipped away in time yet the after shock of the attack was too great, it blew him away and he slammed into the wall. The creature flew in front of Natsu and tried shoulder slam him.

Key word in this situation being tried.

Natsu released his signature move '' Fire Dragons Roar!'' The monster was pushed back back and received second degree burns.

'' Man just how tough is this guy!''

The red beast vanished, only to reappear in front of the unsuspecting pinkette. The monster charged its right fist with magic and slugged Natsu in the chest, he was then kicked into the air, Natsu then retaliated with a ''Fire Dragons talon'' attack followed by an ''Fire Dragons Iron Fist''

Once the beast was knocked to the ground it opened some device that shot magic like a rocket launcher, they exploded upon impact with Natsu. Said dragon slayer managed to get up with effort.

However the creature did something that no one expected. It grabbed Natsu by the face and moved his head slightly. It opened its jaw and bit Natsu in his shoulder

'' Rrrrrrraaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!'' bellowed the dragon slayer

His guildmates look helpless as their friend was being eaten alive right in front of them

Wendy, Lucy. and the only female take over siblings brought their hands to their mouths as tears ran from their eyes

Little Asuka was crying into her parents arms as they tried to block the horrific sight from their only daughter.

Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus each had shocked expressions

'' F-flame brain!''

'' Salamander no!''

''...Natsu...''

Makarov and Mavis had a stoic expression on but if on could look closer they would see that they were enraged that something dare do that to one of their children

What Erza saw that day would haunt her every nightmare she saw one of her closest friends get taken down before her very eyes. She felt more hatred for that dammed animal then what she felt for Jellal all those years years ago. She clenched her fists so tightly they began to bleed. Her entire body trembled in rage as tears streamed down her checks.

The monster released Natsu and spin kicked him into a wall.

Natsu slowly rose to his feet desperately trying to regain his breath and looked at the beast his body was covered with bruises as blood dripped from his body. If one were to look into Natsu's eyes they would see some thing different about them his normal coal black eyes became slightly red, and his pupils became slightly slitted.

'' Dammit what's wrong with me! This entire time I've been tossed around like a rag doll! Why can I BARELY DO ANY DAMAGE!" Natsu's body was shrouded in flames that only seemed to grow brighter, bigger, and hotter with each passing moment. Unknown to Natsu he was using the ''Flames Of Emotion'' a type of ancient fire magic that boosts the power of fire that the castor is using. It was the same when he fought Erigor previous to the Lullaby fight.

The fire turned into an inferno of flames that got so hot the once polished tile floor was reduced to molten slag.

''Fire Dragons Iron Fist!'' roared Natsu as his scorching fist slammed into the beasts head. Unlike last time however the scales on the monster were shattered and had blood dripping from the exposed wound.

Natsu shot his hand forward, the flames responded to its master's will a turned into claw made of fire that resembled one that once belonged to a dragon moved to the beast and punched it into the wall, the monster released a scream of agony but Natsu didn't stop there he flung the beast towards him self and charged both fists with an incredible amount of fire, he slammed the beast with both fists that caused an explosion of fire.

The beast could be seen slowly disintegrating as it bellowed in silent pain.

Natsu's body was covered in a golden light as he traveled back to the arena.

'' Amazing simply amazing what started out as a one sided beat down slowly turned to to an all out fight, and with an incredible amount of strength, courage, and determination Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail A has emerged victorious!''

'' Holy crap I never imagined that Fairy Tail could have a mage of his skill!'' said a member of the audience

'' I - I remember now he's Natsu Dragneel Fairy Tail's 'Salamander'

The members of Fairy tail could be seen shedding tears but unlike before they were tears of happiness

Mest could be seen crying with his hand covering his mouth.

'' Fairy Tail is the strongest, from here on out we're gonna keep on winning!'' roared Natsu as he posed the Fairy Tail symbol the rest of his guild following soon after.

So this is the new story I came up with hope you people like it


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

'' Fairy Tail is the strongest, from here on out we're gonna keep on winning!'' roared Natsu as he posed the Fairy Tail symbol the rest of his guild following soon after.

Present

Right after those words left his mouth his grin slowly faded into a thin line, his shoulders slumped as he dropped to his knees and fell face first into the ground. he was starting to grow pale, it seemed that his power surge had been keeping him up all this time along with the bruises and blood loss things weren't looking to bright. The rest of team Natsu ran out to the field. Wendy began to heal him with magic and a few minutes the bleeding had stopped and most of his wounds healed.

'' He should be fine now but lets get him to the infirmary after his fight he'll gonna need some rest.'' Erza picked him up and carried him out of the stadium.

'' All right It's time for the next event.'' '' We the comity of the GMG and magic counsel will be doing something new this year.''

Two rune knights came out dragging a rather large lacrima

'' This device is called the Magic Power Founder or M.P.F. for short, now what this will do is that it's gonna measure the total attack strength of a spell that has been cast.''

'' Now lets get started shall we.''

(AN The scores are gonna be cannon)

''And That concludes the third day of the GMG we'll see you all tomorrow have a safe night.''

Scene Change: infirmary

If a person were to walk in the infirmary at first glance they would assume that the heart of Fairy Tail and all and the personification of what they stood for was at peace, the fools couldn't be even more in the dark. While his wounds have healed the psyche was a much different story.

Scene change: Natsu's Nightmare

'' Where the fuck am I.'' Natsu wondered out loud. " The last thing I remember was beating that red thing, then every thing went black." He stopped a second to take in his surroundings. He was in a forest of an unknown location.

'' Now how did I.'' He stopped suddenly, a foul stench assaulted his nostrils. ''Dear Kami the hell is that!'' Natsu turned around and followed the rancid order to it locat

(1 hour later)

Natsu found him self at a village or rather what used to be called a village, because how can a village be called one if no ones alive. Blood drenched the wall of every building, and street. Bodies of the deceased littered the the stone pavement some of them even on fire that was the source of the smell he realized.

'' Well well well another stray lamb has come to the slaughter HEh HEH!"

Natsu startled by the new voice turned and saw a man covered in blood. The man in question wore a dark long clock a belt with a metallic skull dark blue pants with red combat boots. He was tall 6''5 his eyes were a pale purple eyes and long black hair that reached down to the small of his back. a devious grin was plastered on his pale face and he carried a great sword on his right shoulder.

'' Are you the one that did this?!'' asked Natsu with barley noticed anger, All he got in return was a silence that didn't bode well with him '' Answer Me dammit!''

'' Tell me something do you fell it.''

'' Feel what?''

" That rage that hate the power it grants you the urge to spill the blood of your enemies, you feel it don't you, it feels good doesn't it. You're just like me.''

'' Don't you dare compare me to you!''

'' Calm your self I only speak the truth ''

'' Shut UP! Fire dragons iron fist!'', Natsu ran towards the nameless man with the intent to kill

'' This is what I want!.'' " Come little dragon lets see if you can quench my swords thirst of blood!'' he shouted as he brought his great sword to block the strike.

Natsu was kicked into the air and shot back towards the man with a wing attack. The move connected and the murder was sent spiraling into a building.

The man ran out of the building at neck breaking speeds and gave Natsu a fierce upper cut to the solar plexus that made him cough up blood. The man drew his blade a swung his blade in a reckless manor that Natsu was pressed hard to dodge.

'' Just who are you?!''

'' I see no reason in telling a dead man that but i'll indulge you I am Kusuke the cursed immortal and welder of the cursed sword Takiharu. Now enough ideal chitchat it's time for you to die just like all these worthless humans.'' He grabbed his sword and slashed Natsu's chest then kicked him away.

'' Are you really this pathetic, I guess I over estimated your abilities.''

'' I'll Show you patheti-'' Natsu stopped as he was hit in the stomach with Takiharu's Pommel.

'' You always say that you fight for your friends eh, I wonder what will happen when I go after them next.''

'' W-WHAT!?''

'' Your power is caused by rage so in order for you to become stronger I'll make you hate me, by killing your precious nakama. Only then will of fight actually be any fun, instead of a one sided beat down''

'' You bastard. Just shut up!'' growled Natsu

'' You'll become the avenger.''

'' I thought I told you to shut up!'' roard Natsu as his magic power suddenly flared to life. His eyes turned blood red but unlike before they became more reptilian in appearance. Around his arms one could just barely see small scale like patterns around his arms, torso, and legs.

'' Heh heh HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA ! This the the power i wanted to see a dragon hunters true strength. The mere thought of his friends in danger brought this dramatic change, NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU TRULY ARE THE STRONGEST! LETS MAKE THIS BATTLE ONE TO REMEMBER!''

Kusuke's body became engulfed in a grey aura while Natsu was covered in fire. The 2 warriors rushed one another and met in the middle of the village. They both sung their weapons in unison Kusuke: his sword and Natsu: his blazing fist

Scene Change: Real life

Natsu's eyes snapped open and took a deep breath. _' That was supposed to be a dream right, it felt way to real.''_

Deciding to put those thoughts in the back of his head he left the warm embrace of the hospital bed and went to find his guildmates and opened the door.

Who were ironically all waiting behind said door. They all dog piled on him. Erza who was in front of the group landed on top of Natsu, or rather her ... 'assets'

Erza who just realized their position blushed a thought of her many smut novels back home. Mentally shaking her head she along with every on else got up and offered Natsu a hand.

'' How are you Natsu?'' Erza asked in a worried voice

Not wanting to worry them Natsu put on a fake yet convincing grin " I'm just fine.''

Review Flamers will be given to Natsu for stress relief

I got the idea for Kusuke from Ragnarok by Myung Jin Lee the character who he is based off of is Skurai


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait I have no excuse for all of you wait this long and for that I apologize. You all deserve better.

* * *

After Natsu's awakening and his battle with Kusuke, his guild mates filled him in on what he missed, things got hectic. A good example is the single battles that happened afterward.

Laxus had been chosen and his opponent was Alexei of a former dark guild by the name of Raven Tail. At first Alexei seemed to dominate the battle dishing out relentless attacks and giving Laxus no chance to put up a defense. It turned out the whole battle was nothing more than a illusion. The real battle hadn't even started, unknown to the audience Alexei's identity was Ivan dreyar, Laxus's father and the guild master of Raven Tail. Laxus then did battle with Ivan who was being aided by his subordinates. To make a long story he fucked them up.

The moment Ivan had been defeated Raven Tail had been disqualified and band from the G.M.G. for the next 3 years.

Shortly after that the final match of the day had been announced was between Wendy and Sherria of Lamia Scale.

The fight was impressive both showing incredible skill in their use of magic. The battle quickly picked up the pace as Sherria used her God Slaying Magic gradually dominating the fight. Refusing to give in Wendy had used one of the two secret arts she had began to learn prior to the G.M.G. The Shattering Light Sky Drill. For a moment it looked like Fairy Tail had won twice in a row. Unfortunately for Wendy Sherria had risen with her wounds healing. Sherria gathered her magic in order to unleash one of her more devastating attacks. Black feathers of magic emerged from her wrists as she charged her attack. Wendy over charged Sherria's attack at the last minute causing her to miss. The two not having enough energy had decided to using their fists neither side giving any ground as they reached the time limit. The match had been a draw with the two dropping to the ground in exhaustion with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I always knew Wendy had it in her.'' came Natsu's reply

"Yeah I think Wendy surprised us all.'' said Lucy

"Speaking of which where is she?" asked Natsu

"Elfman was kind enough to to take her back to the INN." Replied Erza

"He kept on rambling on about 'How a man should escort a woman home.'" Joked Gray

The group had made it to their INN for some much needed rest.

(The Next Day)

The Naval battle,the fourth day of the G.M.G. , Lucy fought with every thing she had, which lead her to being one of the final two combatants that day. Minerva who had been lying in wait finally struck. Using her magic she started to decimate her opponent. Sending heat and gravity attacks that she couldn't defend against she reached for the one thing that might have saved her that day only to find them

Her keys. With out them she was helpless. Still believing in her self she never gave up.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Minerva had asked in a condescending tone. Lifting her keys in her face. "You have no chance."

Lucy gave her a look of pure determination."Giving up now after everything my friends have to take us this far, to do that would be an insult to them!" She yelled with conviction in her voice. "Hurt me as much as you want, belittle me as much as you want, but FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NUMBER 1!"

Hearing this Minerva's eyes widened in hate.

"You who do you think you are! Talking to me like that!" Sending another barrage of attacks. "We are Saber Tooth the strongest guild in Fiore. Maggots like you don't even deserve the tittle of mage!"

All Lucy could do was take it as schemes of Pain echoed through out the arena.

""""Lucy!''"""

Each time Lucy came close to leaving to the sphere of water Minerva teleported her body right back to her unleashing blow after blow upon her.

Hearing laughter from the Saber Tooth guild made the rest of team Natsu look at them with the most hate filled glares they could muster.

Finally after having enough of the torture played out the matched ended.

Minerva dragged Lucy towards the edge of the sphere and dropped her. Without a moment to spare a medical team placed her on a stretcher and carried her to the infirmary.

(Scene Change Infirmary)

With a small groan Lucy opened her eyes. All around her bed were her guild mates.

Seeing her awake they all gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys I'm sorry." Said Lucy

''Your sorry what for." inquired Gray

"I lost the match."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said

"You got us second place you should be proud of yourself." Wendy chirped

"You did a good job." Erza spoke

With more encouraging words from her family she slipped away into a land of bliss.

"Okay let us leave, she needs rest after what happened today she'll need it." came the stern voice of Porlyuscia

Slowly they each left the room until Natsu was left

"I'll make them pay Lucy. You can count on that." Natsu hissed his eyes slowly turning into slits.

* * *

AN: Once more i'm deeply sorry for the wait I'll try to update sooner if possible this ones a little shorter and probably not as good as the last two but once I get back into the flow of things I'll see if I can make some more chapters of better quality. Until next time.


End file.
